


Defying Gravity

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-12
Updated: 2009-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's flying solo, and flying free. He knows what he's going to do next. Spoilers for Waters of Mars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defying Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was 'Defying Gravity'.

The Doctor's hands flew faster than they ever had before, pulling every dial, pushing every button as he frantically ran clockwise around the TARDIS console before running counter-clockwise a moment later. He potentially saved Adelaide Brooke and her crew, even if that wasn't what he knew was the right thing.

Time Lord Victorious.

Knowing his time and destination without another thought, he quickly kyboshed the stern but loving voice of Adelaide Brooke turned ever so suddenly into Sarah Jane Smith in the back of his mind as he pulled the last lever and held on tight.

Chiswick, London, England, Earth.


End file.
